Emergency
Emergency ist ein indonesisch-nigerianischer DJ, Remixer und House-Produzent. Er ist einer der beliebtsten Remixer und tritt oft live auf. Bekannt wurde er durch einen Remix des Songs "Vyrus" von DJ Pratror. Dieser Remix, genannt "Virus (Emergency Remix)" stieg in den HMC ein, das Original jedoch nicht. 2012 wurde er durch Promotion von DJ Whoopy und anderen Künstlern zum Weltstar. Danach beendete er seine Laufbahn als Remixer und wurde Solokünstler. Der große Durchbruch gelang ihm mit den Singles Mayday und Hospital in Bermuda sowie "The Reason for Living" in Uropa. Danach hatte Emergency überwiegend in Hackistan und anderen Ländern auf Bermuda Erfolg. Auch zahlreiche Kollaborationen und Gastauftritte erwiesen sich als erfolgreich. 2015 erschien sein Album "Control", welches alleine in Hackistan 5 Millionen Mal verkauft wurde. Drei Singleauskoppelungen erreichten die Top 10 der Konter!Charts, darunter "Computer", durch welche die Rapgruppe Gang$taMob international durchstartete. Insbesondere die Mitarbeit am We Are Dead-Song Wings verschaffte Emergency wieder weltweite Aufmerksamkeit. Der Song erhielt international dutzende Platinauszeichnungen. Nach DJ Whoopys Tod 2018 erbte er dessen Label World Records. Zu Ehren des DJs nahm er zusammen mit Matthew Matrix ein Album auf. Emergency hat alleine 2014 über 75 Millionen Tonträger verkauft. Mit insgesamt über 185 Millionen verkauften Einheiten steht er auf Platz 2 der DJs mit dem größten kommerziellen Erfolg. Diskografie Für weltweite Chartplatzierungen, siehe Emergency/Diskografie Remixe (Auswahl) *Snowfiggs VS DJ Whoopy - Come on Whoopy Holiday 2011 (DJ Emergency's MashUp) *DJ Pratror - Virus (Emergency Remix) (feat. Emergency) *DJ Whoopy - The Path of Darkness (Ultrasonic Remix) (VS Ultrasonic feat. Emergency) *Klausowitsch - Kelmi Schatzi (Emergency Remix) (feat. Emergency & Kelmut Hogler) *DJ Hormonüberschuss - Etvas (Emergency Remix) (feat. Emergency) *Arschfresh - Babystep (Emergency Remix) (feat. Akronym VS Emergency) *DJ Whoopy - Whoopy Holiday 2012 (Emergency Remix) (& Emergency feat. Arnold Tot & We Are Dead) *Total Orgasm - Born to Freak Out (Emergency Remix) (feat. Emergency & Vudope) Singles *Azure (feat. kKoZZ) (HMC #16) *Soulbreaker (HMC #12) *Mayday (& DJ Whoopy feat. Jack the Ripper II) (HMC #3) *Hospital (feat. Triumphator) (HMC #1) *The Reason for Living *Fading (HMC #3) *Cloudz (feat. DJ Gray) (HMC #11) *Computer (feat. Gang$taMob) (KC #3) *King (feat. DJ Fritz F.) (KC #5) *Not The Same (KC #6) *DJ for Infinity (& Matthew Matrix feat. DJ Primetime) (MON #1) Gastauftritte *All Ever Expected (mit DJ Whoopy) (HMC #10) *Master of Disaster (mit DJ Whoopy) (HMC #10) *Chillbeat (mit DJ Whoopy) (HMC #15) *Massacre (mit DJ Whoopy) *Speed Of Light (mit DJ Whoopy) (KC #5) *Sculpture (mit DJ Snowfigg) (KC #16, MON #6) *Wings (mit We Are Dead) (KC #1, MON #1) *Pressure (mit DJ Whoopy) (KC #4, MON #8) Remix-Singles *Virus (Emergency Remix) (mit DJ Pratror) (HMC #17) *Born to Freak Out (Emergency Remix) (mit Total Orgasm feat. Vudope) (HMC #18) Alben *The Flow (HMC #3) *This is called Mix (& Le Chance) *Emergency Remix Collection *Beast (HMC #2) *Control (KC #2) *The Music In You (& Matthew Matrix) (MON #1) Auszeichnungen *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - DJ" für Beast *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - Rock" für Hospital